Pinky Promise
by ViridianLight
Summary: "I promise I'll come back soon." England said. "Now I have to come back, because you can't break a promise." America's expression brightened. "Then I'll promise you something too! I promise I'll never, ever, ever leave you!" Rated for safety. Oneshot


**USUK REQUEST~**

* * *

><p>England stood on the docks, giving orders to the sailors who were loading his grand ship with barrels and crates of provisions.<p>

"England?"

England turned to see little America, who was about at waist height, tugging on his shirt. England knelt down. "What's up, America?"

America pouted and was teary-eyed. "Do you have to go?"

England chuckled. "Yes America. I can't stay here forever."

A tear slid down America's cheek. "B-But, I get so lonely here! My house is so big!" He started bawling. "You never come visit anymore and when you do you never stay for very long!"

England sighed. Even though he was such a fast growing country, America could still be just like a human child.

"How 'bout this America? I'll make a pinky promise."

America stopped crying. "A-A pinky promise? What's that?"

"You hold out your pinky like this," England showed him. "And then you link them together."

"What does that do?"

"Well, now you make a promise. I promise I'll come back soon." England said. "Now I have to come back, because you can't break a promise."

America's expression brightened. "Okay! Then I'll promise you something too! I promise I'll never, ever, _ever_ leave you!"

XXX

"America! I'm back~!"

England opened the front door of America's house with his key.

"England!"

Somebody tackle-hugged England and knocked him to the ground.

"England! I'm so glad you're back!"

England looked up to see America. But this was a different America. His childish face had become older and his shoulders broader.

"Oh sorry. Here, let me help you up." America stood up and helped England up. Now that they were standing up, America was also about two inches taller than England now.

"Oh my God, America. You grew a lot, didn't you."

"I know, right? It's been great! So many people are coming to my house now!"

"Oh that's great." So America didn't need him anymore?

"But England, no one likes the taxes you put onto our stuff."

"Well, we need the money, so your people will have to deal with it." England's voice had hardened.

America was slightly shocked by the sudden change of tone. "England, even if my people don't like your taxes and I'm not lonely anymore, I still need you. You're still my best friend and I haven't forgotten our promise, England."

England smiled. "Me too. You're still my best friend."

XXX

"Sorry England, but I'm gonna choose freedom."

America was tired and wet from the rain, but he had a full army behind him, while England was hurt and alone, with no one to back him up.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not your little brother either. As of now, I'm declaring my independence."

England grit his teeth and charged forward. "I won't allow it!"

He hit America's rifle into the air and pointed his bayonet at America's throat. England's hands shook and his gun dropped out of his hands. He then collapsed onto the muddy ground.

"I-I can't do it, dammit." England buried his head in his hands and sobbed. "Why, dammit..."

America looked down on England and remembered how big he used to be. His big brother... his best friend.

"I'm sorry England, I'm gonna have to break our promise."

XXX

England sat at the long conference table. It was lunch break at a mandatory World Meeting where all the nations' personifications had to attend. America had not arrived yet and England was not looking forward to this. He had not seen America since the Revolutionary War and did not want to meet him. But at the same time, he really wanted to see him again. Had he grown up even more? Was he still the same America?

Suddenly, arms encircled his waist.

"I'm sorry England," a very familiar voice said from behind him.

Did he dare to think it was...

"I'm sorry I broke our promise."

Is it really...

"But I'm back, and I promise to never, _ever_ leave you again."

It was...

It really was...

"America."

He smiled. "I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it wasn't really centered on a romantic relationship. Actually, there was no romance at all. Oh well, I actually really like how it turned out.<strong>

**Request from AwesomelyAwesome. Hope you like it!**

**Requests are still open! Beta is still open!**

**Follow my Twitter for updates on stories and stuff. ViridianLight on Twitter.**


End file.
